deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Levin vs Dark Pit
Kevit.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Description Ben 10 vs Kid Icarus! These two anti heroes have so much in common, and now they're facing off! Can Kevin and his large array of transformations manage to beat the dark angel's might? Interlude Wiz:Anti-heroes. We've done battles with that theme before, but these two... Boomstick: But these two have super dark hair, are cocky, and have badass voices! Wiz: Dark Pit, the Fallen Angel Pit. Boomstick: And Kevin Levin, Ben Tennyson's all time rival! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Kevin 11 Wiz: Kevin Ethan Levin was a troubled child with a sad backstory. Boomstick: Troubled is putting it lightly, Wiz. Wiz: Yeah, that's right. But anyways, when Kevin was four years old, a man named Harvey Hackett came in and married Kevin's mother. Boomstick: Ol' Kevin thought Harvey was trying to replace his father, and so instantly, Kevin's hatred for Harvey began... Wiz: None the less, Harvey tried to befriend Kevin. But Harvey was scared of Kevin, which worsened their relationship. And so, at the age 11, Kevin decided to just blow the whole house up. Boomstick: Wow! I really wish I could destroy my ex-wife's house like that! I can see it now... Kaboom! Wiz: Ahem, after destroying the house, Harvey basically kicked Kevin to the curb. Boomstick: Whoa, mean parents! I mean, they just let their child who just blew up the whole house, wander the streets with no guardian. Wiz: Kevin ended up a theif, where he stole things such as bikes. And he eventually found Ben Tennyson and became his friend. Boomstick: Weeell, that friendship didn't last long. Using his electric powers, Kevin made it so that two subway trains would hit each other! Yeah, death and carnage rules! Go Kevin! Wiz: Kevin 11 does in fact have powers. He can absorb any energy, and use it to shoot things back like energy blasts. He also can absorb energy to quicken his body's regeneration. Sadly, if he absorbs energy for a long period of time, he will become unstable. And his eyes will turn darker the more energy he has absorbed. Boomstick: But that's not it! Similar to the Omnitrix, if Kevin touches a species other than humans, he can take a part of that species and add it to himself, like how he got wings from Stinkfly! Wiz: And finally, Kevin's final ability is to be made out of any material he touches...? Kevin: You are what you touch. Or, at least, I am. Wiz: Pretty much any material he touches, he'll be made of. The main three for him is metal, stone, and wood. But than there is... Taydenite. Boomstick: Taydenite is the rarest crystal in the milkyway galaxy, and it's used to fuel ships! Not to mention, it's completely indestructible! But sadly, every one of the forms—Wood, Stone, Metal, Taydenite—has a time limit, so the material will fall right off. Wiz: Normally in Death Battle, Kevin wouldn't be allowed to have Taydenite, but luckily for him, he always carries a shard of it in his pocket. Boomstick: Wow, this guy is awesome!!! Dark Pit Wiz: Pit was going up against Pandora, hoping to destroy the dark mirror. Boomstick: You see, when omebody walks into the Dark Mirror they're cloned with an evil version of themselves. But, Pit kicked strit through the mirror, and an incomplete clone came out the other side! Wiz: This clone was Dark Pit, and he was seen as incomplete because he wasn't able to become a totally evil clone in time. Instead, Dark Pit was an anti-hero, fighting good guys and fighting bad guys too. But being a clone of Pit had it's flaws. Boomstick: Dark Pit couldn't fly! But that's when he thought up a quick plan... Dark Pit stole the power from Pandora, and gained his own flight abilities! Wiz: Dark Pit is was faster flying than he is running. While flying, he's about the speed of a jet plane, if not slower. Boomstick: But on ground, he runs just like a fit human! He still gets tired easily though. Wiz: But he can't be a fighter with no weapons. Dark Pit got an arsenal similar to Pit's out of... nowhere. God knows Palutena didn't give Dark Pit these things, so where he obtained them is unknown. Boomstick: None the less, he still has this crap! His main weapon is the Silver Bow, a bow and arrow the shoots out dark purple energy arrows. But Dark Pit mostly likes it for close combat, because he can split it into two pieces to use as duel blades! Wiz: The Electroshock Arm is a very good melee weapon, that will unleash devastating power if it hits someone. But far awsy it's not too bad, as it fires bursts of electricity. Still, Dark Pit prefers using it in fist fights. Boomstick: The EZ Canon is a very easy canon to use... Heh heh... It's easy because the shots bounce off walls towards targets, which makes things way better! Dark Pit loves using this weapon to just spam multiple shots a billion times at foes. Wiz: The Violet Palm is a simple weapon that has Dark Pit shoot multiple blasts from his hand. It has a good homing ability, good speed, and good power. Sadly, it lacks in range. Boomstick: And finally, the Dark Pit Staff, is a staff specifically meant for Pittoo! Dark Pit: Don't call me that! Boomstick: Heh heh, anyways! This staff is extremely powerful, and Dark Pit uses it to snipe opponents from a distance. It's easy to dodge, but fatal when it hits! Dark Pit may be the clone, but he's way cooler than the original! Fight! Kevin Levin was wandering around a city at midnight, looking for some things to steal. That's when something caught Kevin's eye. "Car parts, eh? I could use some of those." Kevin touched a fire hydrant, turning into his metal form. Kavin then broke through the window of the shop, than grabbed the parts, and snuck back out. "Hey," said a voice in the shadows. "Hm? Who's there?" Kevin asked, looking around. The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Dark Pit. "Well, tough guy, I saw what you did there. I don't normally care, but I want you to return those parts." Dark Pit ordered. Kevin smirked, turning back from his metal form. "No, thanks." Kevin replied. Dark Pit took out his Silver Bow. "Then we'll settle it the hard way." Dark Pit got into his fighting position, as hid Kevin Levin. Fight! Kevin jumped at Dark and punched downward, but Dark Pit's wings carried him out of the way. Kevin rushed at Dark Pit once more, catching him with a few punches, but having Dark Pit dodge some. Finally, Dark Pit ducked under a jab, and sweeped under Kevin's legs. Kevin 11 hit the ground, with cement rubble all around him. "Heh," Kevin smirked, grabbing a piece of cement and being turned into his rock form. "You are what you touch. Or, at least, I am. Run back to your Goddess while you still can." "You've got me confused with the other guy. THIS Pit is no pawn.” Dark Pit replied, kicking rock Kevin hard, but just hurting his foor instead. "Wow, that hurt." Dark Pit grasped hit foo, hopped back in pain, but regained balance and pulled out his Silver Bow. At that moment, Kevin lost his rock form. Dark Pit shot five energy arrows, each one being absorbed by Kevin. Kevin laughed, creating a purpe ball of energy forged by the five absorbed energy arrows. " You really underestimate humans, don't you?!" Kevin sneered, his eyes really dark. Kevin threw the energy ball like Street Fighter's Hadoken, having Pittoo yell in shock and creating an explosion. "Not bad, for a butterfly." Kevin smirked, beginning to walk off. But that's when he heard taunting laughter come frok the sky. Kevin turned and looked up, seeing Dark Pit floating thirty feet in the air. "You can't kill me that easy. Flying above your little energy blast was simple. But it's my turn to defeat you." Dark Pit took out the EZ Canon, shooting blasts of fire at Kevin. Kevin couldn't react fast enough, and the explosions blew up on his chest. Kevin recoiled, getting blasted into a tree. Kevin touched the tree, becoming wood Kevin. Wood Kevin rolled over a few EZ Canon shots, than hopped onto a stop sign, and leaped towards Dark Pit. Kevin managed to snatch Dark's feet, pulling him down to earth. As they fell, Kevin flipped them around, so that he fell onto Dark Pit. Once they hit the ground, Dark Pit was crushed under force similar to a tree falling on him; Wood Kevin. The two stood up, and the wood faded off of Kevin. But Kevin Levin wasn't done yet, as he swiftly grabbed onto Dark Pit and gained some abilities. Dark Pit shoved Kevin away, but Kevin already had another pair of Pittoo's dark wings with Pandora power. Dark Pit was shocked, but he had to keep fighting. As Kevin flew with blinding speed towards him, Pittoo shot a couple blasts from his violet palm. Kevin absorbed the blasts, shooting them back out of his hands. Dark Pit was hit, but could still fight, and he split his Silver Bow into two blades. "Hey, man, I think you broke your bow." Kevin smirked, ducking under a sword slash. Dark Pit slashed again, but Kevin caught the blade, and transformed into Metal Kevin. Quick to action, Kevin punched Dark Pit far backwards. Dark Pit skidded, and regained his balance. "... Electroshock!" Dark Pit yelled, taking out the Electroshock arm and hitting Kevin with it. Instead of being hurt, the electricity surrounded Kevin harmlessly. Kevin smirked, and grabbed Dark Pit with his electrifyed hand, shocking the dark angel. "It's time to end this," Dark Pit took out his staff. "Goodbye!" Pittoo shot his strongest attack out of the staff, creating and explodion where Kevin was. "Can't help but feel sorry for you." Suddenly, a figure bathed in shadow jumped out from behind the explosion's dust. After taking a few steps forward, the shadow disappeared, revealing Taydenite Kevin, unharmed from the explosion. "My turn," Kevin rushed forward and grabbed Dark Pit. Dark Pit struggled, but it was useless. Kevin snapped Dark Pit's head. KO! Kevin walked off, getting the car parts he stole. Conclusion Wiz: While at first it seems Dark Pit stomps, that is definitely not the case. Boomstick: It's true, Dark Pit is way above Kevin in speed! But... That's when using his wings. On the ground, Dark Pit moves just as fast as an athletic human, which Kevin is. But when flying, there are ways Kevin could keep up! Wiz: One of those ways is just sucking the Pandora energy straight out of Pittoo. Kevin CAN do that, and it'd leave Dark Pit flightless like Pit. Boomstick: And the second way is having Kevin grab Dark Pit, and just get himself his own pair of Pandora-powered wings! I mean, he can take attributes from non-humans, and what is Dark Pit? And angel. Wiz: Even with his strongest attacks, there's no way Dark Pit could break through Taydenite. And the metal form gets Kevin strong enough to beat Dark Pit in fist fights. Not to mention, rock, wood, and metal form gives Kevin upped defense too.' Boomstick: Finally came experience! When you think about it, Dark Pit has the same experience as Pit, but that's only like a few years! Meanwhile, Kevin is like an adult now, and he's been kicking butt since he was 11! Dark Pit may have the wings, but Kevin was the one who went soaring to victory! Wiz: The winner is, Kevin Ethan Levin. Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015